


Lunchtime!

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Samesize Vore, Soft Vore, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: 8XJ (Bluebell) is hungry and can't find a snack. However, Skinny comes along and things change.





	

Bluebell groaned as she continued to search the kitchen for a snack. There was nothing she wanted. Crackers, cookies, fruits, vegetables, nothing. She didn't even want her favourite type of ice cream—strawberry. The amethyst opened up the door to the fridge, glancing inside and shaking her head. This was about the second time she was checking the fridge. "Ugh.. there's nothing good here anymore.." She muttered, closing the fridge door before she began to rummage the cupboards again, grumbling stuff to herself. "And Carnelian like, ate all of the good things here.. especially the brownies.." She huffed.

Skinny wandered into the kitchen to grab a snack for herself. She smiled as she saw Bluebell, simply waving to her. "Hey." She hummed, going over to the cupboards. The gem reached up, trying to reach a chocolate bar on the top shelf with a grunt. Somewhat, she was struggling. "Hhh- can you get this for me, Bluebell?" She asked, glancing to her friend who giggled a bit and nodded. 

"Oh, I'll get it for you alright." She hummed, licking her lips. The gem reached up, taking the chocolate bar and handing it to her friend. "Here you go." Bluebell murmured, pressing a kiss against Skinny's cheek before pulling back. "Anyway, what are you supposed to be doing now? Is it breaktime for you too?"

Skinny nodded and she took the chocolate bar before hopping up on the counter to sit down. She tore the wrapper off of the bar before beginning to eat. "Mm- decided to come get a snack. After a bottomless pit last night, I just.. eh, I want a snack." She snickered quietly. Bluebell raised a brow and she tilted her head.

"What do you mean, bottomless pit?"  
"I was hungry last night and.. er.. ate lots."  
"Including.. the brownies?"

Skinny nodded, placing the wrapper down and licking her fingers off. She then glanced up to Bluebell who was glaring at her coldly. "This is our little secret, alright?" The petite jasper nervously chuckled and she slid off of the counter. Bluebell simply growled and she reached out, grabbing Skinny's hands and hauling her closer. 

"Oh, this is our little secret alright." Bluebell grinned and Skinny nervously gulped, trying to gently pull away. The gem was beginning to grow nervous as Bluebell grew hungrier. With the growl of her stomach, Bluebell picked up Skinny and she narrowed her eyes. "So which way would you like? Headfirst or feet-first?" She asked with a grin in which Skinny began to squirm, nervously whining and whimpering. The tiny Jasper didn't respond. Bluebell simply grinned and she leaned closer toward Skinny's face. She held onto the squirming Jasper before she opened her mouth, pushing Skinny's head in. With a grunt, she pushed a bit more of Skinny into her mouth, shakily exhaling through her nose. The amethyst continued to push the squirmy jasper inside of her before she threw her head back, pushing Skinny's feet into her mouth with her tongue and gulping the rest of her down. Skinny finally dropped into the gem's gut, making her groan and whine, shifting around a bit. Although she didn't want to hurt Bluebell, she wanted to get out so she began to kick and squirm. Bluebell delightfully purred, her stomach churning a bit as she glanced down to it. Gently, she rubbed her large belly, wandering around the kitchen. 

"I'm not letting you out until you learn your lesson, Skinny."   
"Ugh! Bluebell!" Skinny cried softly and she continued her kicking and squirming. "I've learned my lesson, now let me out!"  
"Nope, not yet." She grinned. "Until those brownies are made again, you're not getting out of there. That's what you get for eating everything." Bluebell giggled before she let out a soft burp and then a gentle hiccup, blushing a bit. "Ooho, excuse me.." She purred, licking her lips.

Skinny groaned in disgust and she let out a tired groan, curling up and simply leaning against the walls of Bluebell's gut. For now, she would rest. Later, she would struggle. Hopefully, someone would make those brownies so she could get out of Bluebell soon.


End file.
